


Pool Party For Two

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Chill at a pool party, sneaking off for quick blowjobs. OR Chill pool sex, alone at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party For Two

The weather in Los Angeles has been particularly brutal and Chris comes home more often than not to Will swimming and floating around the pool. Chris doesn't blame him, he and his battery operated fan are basically glued together while he's on set and not in a scene.

By the time Chris gets home on Friday it's already getting dark, the sky a beautiful gradient of purple and pink. The house is empty except for Brian, who winds around Chris' feet when he enters the front hallway. Chris knows there's dinner in the fridge, Will had texted him so, but he makes his way out the back and finds Will floating aimlessly, music blaring from his iPhone and speaker set up.

"You're home!" Will says excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Having someone to come home to that greets him like that never seems to get old.

"Is it nice?" Chris asks, reaching down to test the water with his hand.

"You'll just have to get in and try it out yourself." Will persuades, opening his arms invitingly.

"I don't have my suit on!" He chuckles, scooping some water into his hand and tossing it in Will's direction. It splashes across his chest and right shoulder.

"So?" Will says, with that mischievous shit-eating grin Chris is used to by now.

And well, Chris can't really argue with that logic.

His shirt and pants and socks and leather cuff end up in a pile on the outdoor furniture and Chris slides into the cool water, sighing peacefully at the relief. He floats easily over to Will, only using his arms to paddle with. The water splashes around his neck as he stands finally, presses a smiling kiss to Will's lips once.

They swim like that for awhile, floating, at ease as the stars start to appear one by one.

\------

Chris isn't sure which one of them started it, but he's definitely not going to complain when kisses are involved.

Chris leans back against the wall of the pool. He braces one elbow over the edge and his other hand finds itself threaded through Will's damp hair.

"You taste like chlorine." Will mumbles absently, sucking kisses over Chris' collarbone and down his chest.

"Who would have guessed." He replies sarcastically.

Will nibbles just on the side of too much out of spite and Chris hisses, tightening his fingers in Will's hair until Will's moaning against his skin. His tongue travels down, circles Chris' right nipple as his hands splay under the water around Chris' rib cage. Will's mouth is startlingly warm in comparison to the cool water. The warm slickness of his mouth makes Chris' body shiver.

It's slow, the water making their movement sluggish and drawn out. But Chris' hands slide down Will's spine, slip under his swim trunks until he's palming Will's ass and pulling his body up against his thigh and they start to rut together.

"Never had sex in a pool before." Chris murmurs, smiling devilishly.

Will kisses him, kisses that grin right off his lips, wraps both arms around Chris' neck and kisses him senseless. They both taste like chlorine and water now and there's a little bit of saltiness from sucking each other's skin and yet it's perfect; swollen slick lips, warm and needy.

It's sweet and relaxing, the motion of the water around their bodies rocking them as they move together. That is until the friction from the swimsuit and wet cotton gets to be uncomfortable.

"Turn around?" Will asks and Chris goes, bracing his elbows on the side of the pool and dropping his forehead to his forearms. Will moves up behind him, his lips finding Chris' sun-kissed, lightly freckled shoulders easily.

Will's fingers find the band of Chris' boxer briefs and he works them down Chris' thighs, leaving kisses down Chris' spine as he goes. Chris helps by stepping out of them and Will tosses them up onto the lawn. His lips quickly return, on the back of Chris' neck now as he slides up against Chris' back, water sloshing around their bodies. Somehow Will's swim trunks are gone and he doesn't even had the presence of mind to figure out when that happened, because Will's cock slides up the cleft of Chris' ass and sparks pleasure deep in the pit of his stomach.

"You gonna fuck me in the pool?" He hadn't really considered the logistics of pool sex before, and his brain is too far gone to figure out how lube would even work.

"Just like this." Will answers, fucking up slow between Chris' cheeks.

They rock together, the sound of water splashing and Will's forgotten playlist playing barely noticeable over the roar of pleasure in Chris' body. Will's cock is perfect sliding against him, catching his hole on the upstrokes and making Chris moan, quietly and bitten off because god, any one of their neighbours could hear them if he were any louder.

Will's breath is hot on his skin where Will has braced his forehead on Chris's shoulder. It's erotic; being outdoors, under the night sky, and Chris couldn't be any harder if he wanted to be. He feels hot all over despite the cold water, and sweat prickles along his hairline and along his forehead and Will pushes up against his body.

They stay on the precipice of pleasure for what seems like forever, the water suspending Will's ability to move faster. Will grinds forward, arms around Chris' stomach and brings himself off with a loan groan. Chris can feel it even underwater, a hot wetness up his back before it washes away.

Will's hand finds Chris' neglected cock then and Chris moans into his arm, feels his knees shake. It doesn't take long after that as Will works the orgasm out of him with a few more pulls, his body shuttering and fingers gripping harshly onto the pool wall.

Will tilts Chris' face back towards his and kisses his panting swollen mouth, licks into it and holds Chris close around his chest with his left arm.

They kiss for awhile, coming down, until Chris' stomach makes an obnoxious growling sound from under the water. Chris smiles sheepishly and Will laughs.

"C'mon, you need to eat something." Will squeezes Chris' ass affectionately and swims towards the pool steps. He finds it heart-warming that Will can essentially fuck him senseless and then turn into the perfect doting boyfriends a few minutes later.

"But it's so nice in here." Chris whines, not eager to move all the way into the kitchen. He's not sure he can even walk yet.

"We can eat out here if you like, but you still have to get out of the pool some time!" Will calls as he disappears into the house, a towel around his otherwise naked hips. Chris smiles and falls back into the water, floating on his back and looking up at the stars.

He'll get out of the pool. Eventually. Maybe he can talk Will into carrying him. He laughs out loud to no one but himself and paddles towards the stairs.


End file.
